rings_of_the_masterfandomcom-20200216-history
Rings of the Master Wikia:NT/Wiki Event News
|-|New Image Replacement Project (big)= Note: Information about rewards & the guide for how this project is to be done can be found here. Background The new color scheme update has posed several challenges to our Wiki; some foreseen, & some unforeseen. Naturally, we expected that we would have to upload new images depicting the new color scheme, & we have slowly begun that process. However, in order to document both the old & the new color schemes, Ursuul has created a new template using code ideas from Count, which allows both the old & new color schemes to be showcased. Where the Unforeseen Problems Began This new template uses tags, which are not very portable. Due to the way tags work, the images are very heavily cropped in the Mercury Skin (mobile), making them ugly & hard to see. After several conversations with on the Portability Hub, we have a solution that should make the new infobox work perfectly in mobile while still keeping the images fairly appealing in the Desktop site. The solution we found involves creating a 470x200px background canvas that is the same color as the border around each tank profile, & then placing the 200x200px tank profile itself in the center of this canvas. This technique keeps the tank profile prominent & visible in both skins. An example of this technique can be see on the Overlord page (click “new colors”). How you can help Read this thread; it has all of the relevant information about how you can best help out with this Project, in addition to details about what rewards are available for those who help out the most. |-|Wiki Event News= Sandbox The second Wiki Sandbox was mostly successful. Although only a few people showed up, the 2 hour long gaming session in 2 Teams was a blast! The next Sandbox will be on March 25th, 2017. It falls on a Sunday from 3 PM EST to 4 PM EST, then there is an hourlong gaming session. We hope that many people will attend! Spanish vs English Diep.io Wiki Tournament We have moved on to the semi-finals! All participants fought well and are appreciated for their punctuality. We hope that future participants in future tourneys learn from this and stick to their schedules as well. We thank Aaron99TR for helping facilitate & officiate the tournament! Semi Finalists ''Ursuul'' vs ''Nobellion'' Aaron99TR vs Arcade Mr. C Spanish vs English Tourney Hub! Hungarian Diep.io Wiki As covered las week, the new Hungarian Wiki founded by Mother Of Ships is now up. It can be located here! If anyone speaks Hungarian, please go check it out! Hungarian Diep.io Wiki If you know any of the other languages used by our foreign associates, such as Russian, Spanish, Chinese, Korean, Japanese, Turkish, French, Portuguese, or Polish, then be sure to help those specific Wikis out in any way you can! Calls to Action We still need to change all ‘Barrels’ to ‘Cannons’. We need to fix the templates that say Barrels as well. Any help toward finishing this up would be most appreciated. In addition, the Administrators would love to hear your input on this thread; your input will guide the direction in which the Wiki moves forward.